Bloemen
by Tooru N. Kuznetsov
Summary: AU. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas vidas vagando sin un rumbo fijo, le había encontrado en donde menos había esperado. [KiAo!fem] [Kise x fem!Aomine] [Mes AoKi día 8]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos su personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa en el even Mes AoKi de la comunidad en Facebook y FanFiction AoKiLovers~.**

* * *

**Y después de muchas horas...no creí tardarme tanto, pero entre que me mataban la inspiración con cosas sin sentido y tratar de retomar la historia desde el punto en el que me quedé, por fin terminé.**

**Es una historia de la que me siento muy orgullosa pues mi "regreso" al género fantástico. Espero no haber hecho algo demasiado confuso, pero trabajar con reencarnaciones y basarme un poco en la historia de una las OTP's que tengo dentro del Universo CLAMP no es algo muy recomendable a menos de que se tenga una idea lo suficientemente clara de a dónde se quiere llevar.**

**Por cierto, el significado de la flor de cerezo en el Hanakotoba es gentileza. **

* * *

—_**Bloemen—**_

_**.**_

_Soy un criminal  
cayendo en desamor.  
Solo quiero saber  
si realmente me necesitas.  
Soy un criminal  
sin lugar a dudas.  
Tienes que mostrarme  
si realmente me necesitas.  
__Tú eres mi rosa desértica._

_**—Desert Rose/Abingdon Boys School**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Puede sentir la ligera brisa del verano golpeando de lleno su rostro y como sus fosas nasales se inundan con el agradable aroma de las flores de cerezo que caen desperdigadas del árbol que se encuentra en el jardín, el olor tabaco también llega hasta su nariz, obligándole a arrugar la misma por la intensidad y lo desagradable que le parece.

Voltea su cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos se encuentran con aquella elegante pipa de color azul siendo tomada por los largos y hermosos dedos de la hermosa dama que le acompaña.

Sus hermosos zafiros lo hechizaron la primera vez que la vio, su ondulado y largo cabello de un profundo azul oscuro hace un perfecto juego con su hermosa piel morena y sus facciones ligeramente toscas, pero que para él, le dan esa efímera belleza que tanto le encanta.

Su traje tradicional de un perfecto color negro se ciñe a su cuerpo de tal manera que puede observar su belleza en todo su esplendor. El peinado en su cabeza acompañado con el ligero maquillaje en su rostro enmarcan mejor los bellos zafiros que tanto aprecia.

Ella es perfecta sea como sea.

_Porque esa mujer le había hechizado en más de una forma sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera._

.

Toma su copa con sake con sus delgadas y pálidas manos.

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuanto ha bebido, solo siente como su mente poco a poco se nubla por efecto del alcohol, evitando que su mente piense de manera racional.

—Aominecchi—murmura en voz baja, esperando a que aquella hermosa dama no le haya escuchado, llevándose una leve decepción al notar que la morena le observa con algo de duda.

Sabe perfectamente que si no se detiene en ese momento, terminará por confesar aquellos sentimientos que prefiere tener guardados y llevarse a la tumba de ser posible.

La suave brisa provoca que el cerezo que está en flor se mueva un poco y que más pétalos de aquella hermosa flor vuelen hasta donde se encuentran ellos.

Aquella escena se siente, de alguna forma, tan irreal, que pareciera más un sueño aunque sabe que no es así.

Sabe que no es un sueño ver las largas pestañas de Aomine Daiko adornar de esa forma tan perfecta los ojos que tanto ama, sabe que tampoco es un sueño sentir aquella mirada acusadora sobre su persona, sentir que el humo de tabaco llega hasta su rostro obligándole a cerrar los ojos para que no le entre en los mismos.

Su mano se acerca a la contraria de manera inconsciente, deja que la calidez ajena sea compartida y caliente su mano y su corazón con un solo toque _accidental._

—Me gustas, Aominecchi—suelta con esa boba sonrisa que tanto le molesta a la morena pintada en su rostro. Un ligero rubor ataca sus pómulos, haciendo que se vea más resplandeciente que de costumbre.

—Estás ebrio, Kise—remarca lo obvio pero solo es una simple excusa para esconder el notorio sonrojo que tienen sus mejillas.

Aomine se levanta de su lugar para acercarse a ver el árbol de cerezo en su patio.

Todo aquello le parece tan hermoso que le dan ganas de llorar, pero se controla para no hacer preocupar al mago idiota que tiene por compañero y del que no sabe cómo rayos se terminó enamorando.

Sabe que el rubio terminara sufriendo pronto y eso le hace sentir impotente. Por más que intente cumplir el deseo de ese estúpido y adorable mago con una sonrisa como el mismo Sol, sabe que no puede ir en contra de las leyes de la vida.

.

.

Kise no sabe cómo reaccionar ante aquella escena.

Ver como la mujer a la que tanto ama muere entre sus brazos no es algo que le hubiera gustado vivir, sin embargo, tiene que aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Sé lo que estás pensando—dice Daiko con una gran dificultad. —Pero ese es un deseo que no puedo conceder.

Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos sin consentimiento alguno cuando siente que la respiración de aquella mujer entre sus brazos se detiene y su cuerpo se vuelve solo peso muerto.

Odia el destino y todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

Odia que Haizaki haya logrado salirse con la suya.

—Aominecchi…—menciona en voz baja. —Prometo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas futuras, nos encontraremos de nuevo—aquella promesa quedó sellada cuando el rubio dejo un suave beso sobre la aun cálida frente de la morena.

.

.

.

—…se…Kise…—puede escuchar una voz bastante conocida, y que, para su desgracia, no quería escuchar en un buen rato.

No es que tenga nada en contra de Midorima, es solo que tener aquella extraña relación que las familias de ambos han arreglado para que en un no tan lejano futuro se casen, es lo que le molesta.

—Uhm…buenos días, Midorimacchi—pronuncia con la voz algo pastosa y los ojos ligeramente hinchados y con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ha tenido el mismo sueño, aquel en el que puede ver a una hermosa dama de piel morena a la que llama "Aominecchi" morir entre sus brazos.

—¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? —pregunta la joven de cabellos verdes notando las saldas gotas viajando por las mejillas del que es su prometido.

—Si…me gustaría saber quién es ella—de su boca sale un largo suspiro.

Siempre ha sabido que está condenado a _buscarla _por todas partes, y Shinko está consciente de aquello, pues la peliverde está en una situación _similar._

Desde niños se han llevado bien y no es para menos, si las familias de ambos chicos tienen una amistad de años y ellos se conocen prácticamente desde la cuna, pero eso no quita el que de uno u otra forma, no puedan congeniar de la forma en la que las familias de ambos lo esperan.

—¿Nos vamos? Te quedaste dormido toda la clase -nodayo—remarca ella con seriedad.

Kise asiente un par de veces, deben cumplir con otra cita que sus padres les han organizado y no pueden huir como lo hicieron la última vez.

.

—Ne…Midorimacchi, ¿ya encontraste a la persona que buscas? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa a su acompañante.

—Podría decirse que si…—sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, haciendo amago de una sonrisa, algo bastante raro de ver en Midorima.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando durante un buen lapso de tiempo, metidos en sus pensamientos y sin preguntar nada para iniciar una conversación capaz de romper el nada incomodo silencio en el que estaban metidos.

Las flores de cerezo en flor hacían de aquella escena una muy hermosa y típica de los animes románticos o las películas con un romance que te hacen desear una relación de ese tipo.

Kise siempre había tenido un enorme gusto por las flores de cerezo, siempre le parecieron las más hermosas en todo el mundo, y le alegraba mucho tener un enorme árbol en el jardín de su hogar.

—Son hermosas, ¿no? —murmuró de manera inconsciente, llamando la atención de su acompañante. —Las flores de cerezo…siempre que las veo, de alguna forma, siento que estoy cerca de esa persona que tanto busco…—un leve carcajada se hizo audible.

—Algún día la encontrarás, nunca sabes las vueltas que puede dar el destino.

.

.

Kise estaba consciente de que pasaría muchas vidas hasta que se volviera a encontrar de nuevo con ella, sin embargo, no le importaba aquello si a lo largo de todo lo que iba aprendiendo y viviendo, conocía todo tipo de personas con personalidades muy curiosas pero interesantes.

La esperanza es lo último que muere, y eso ya lo había comprobado incontables veces a lo largo de muchos años y de muchas vidas.

Su esperanza de encontrarle de nuevo seguía viva a pesar de que él haya muerto bajo diversas situaciones…su alma nunca descansaría hasta poder cumplir aquella promesa que seguía grabada en su mente y, que podía casi asegurar, nunca olvidaría sin importar qué.

.

.

A veces sentía como si el destino se burlase de su persona.

Midorima se había encontrado varias veces con aquel chico. Kuroko, siempre que encontraba a la reencarnación de aquel hechicero, le ayudaba a buscar a la persona que su corazón tanto anhelaba.

Akashi…sin importar el género con el que se encontrase con el pelirrojo, siempre le hacía entender que tal vez, ella había deseado que conociera a otra persona, pero nunca lo aceptaba. En el caso de Murasakibara, con todas las vidas que había llegado a compartir con él…siempre olvidaba sus problemas con los dulces que contadas veces le invitaba el de cabellos morados.

Todos, absolutamente todos, sin importar cuántas vidas pasaran, eran felices.

En verdad.

_El destino solo se estaba burlando de su persona._

.

—_En esta vida, no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable…_

Aquellas palabras las había escuchado incontables veces en su cabeza, pero no sabía si aquella frase la había llegado a decir él o no.

Sus memorias en algún punto se volvieron difusas.

Solo las flores de cerezo cayendo una a una de aquel árbol que siempre le hacía recordar lo miserable que era le mantenían cuerdo.

—Ne…Kurokocchi—el rubio llamó la atención del chico de cabellos celestes que estaba frente a él.

—¿Kise-kun? —Kuroko volteó casi inmediatamente ante el llamado ajeno.

—¿Crees que algún día le encuentre nuevo?

Kuroko no tenía forma de responder a aquella interrogante porque no estaba seguro de que pudiera encontrarle de nuevo o simplemente estaría condenado eternamente a buscar el alma de Aomine.

—Tú tampoco estás seguro, ¿verdad? Es solo que…ya no sé cuántas veces he pedido reencarnar para encontrarle de nuevo. Es frustrante.

En verdad, se sentía frustrado de no poder encontrar a la persona que su corazón tanto pedía.

Se había encontrado innumerables veces con los que habían llegado a ser sus amigos, sin embargo, aquella persona con su alma no aparecía por ninguna parte.

.

Fue varios años después, cuando conoció a un chico con una personalidad bastante similar a la de aquella hermosa dama de piel morena que murió en sus brazos hace ya muchas vidas atrás.

_Kagami Taiga._

En un inicio, llegó a confundirle con ella, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era un alma con la que nunca se había encontrado antes.

Fue curioso verlo pelear con un árbol de cerezos, o eso es lo que le pareció la primera vez que lo vio.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con el árbol de cerezo? —preguntó esperando una respuesta.

—Hmm…este estúpido árbol me recuerda a una persona bastante molesta. Su aura, es del mismo color del de esa persona—respondió el pelirrojo.

Entonces, ese chico era del tipo de personas que puede ver el aura de los demás seres vivos.

—¿Enserio? ¿Podría saber de qué color es su aura? —una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, esperando la respuesta de aquel chico.

—Azul.

Aquella respuesta le había dejado sin palabras y bastante sorprendido.

En verdad, no esperaba aquella simple respuesta, pero viendo aquel árbol de cerezo, se dio cuenta de que, de alguna forma, en verdad le recordaba a alguien.

_Por fin le había encontrado._

—Creo que por fin nos volvemos a ver, Aominecchi.

.

.

Después de tanto vagar en el mundo buscando por aquella persona de la que había sido muy difícil desprenderse, la encontró en dónde menos lo había esperado.

—_Ella deseo reencarnar siempre en un árbol de cerezos._

—_Ya veo…en ese caso, yo deseo reencarnar también en un cerezo y estar junto a ella._

Había sido un deseo algo egoísta, pero por fin podría cumplir con aquella promesa.

.

Ambos se encontraban en un amplio campo lleno de hermosos pétalos rosas rodeándoles e inundando todo con un ligero pero agradable aroma.

Aomine se encontraba fumando de su larga y elegante pipa de un profundo azul oscuro mientras que Kise solo se dedicaba a observar la belleza de aquel lugar siendo acompañado por la persona que más había amado en el mundo.

—Ne, Aominecchi…me gustas mucho.

—Tardaste mucho en cumplir tu promesa, Kise.

.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas vidas vagando en su búsqueda, por fin se encontraron y ahora podrían estar juntos para toda la eternidad, adornando las calles de Japón durante la temporada en la que los cerezos están en flor.

Porque sí, ambos serían un árbol de cerezo, la flor favorita de ambos.

* * *

**Creo que tengo un pequeño problema con el matar a los personajes, aunque para está historia era realmente necesario.**

**Yo sé que algún día las CLAMP me aclararan las miles de dudas que tengo y llenaran todos esos vacíos argumentales que tienen sus historias y que poco a poco empiezo a comprender, me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación tenían el Mago Clow y la bruja dimensiona Yuuko a tal punto de que ellos hayan distorsionado las leyes lógicas del mundo por un simple deseo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la trama que da pie a duda de mi salud mental(?) ya que hacer que ambos reencarnen como árboles no es algo que muchos hagan. No, ni crean que me vi ese capítulo de Kokkuri-san(?).**

**-Ren**


End file.
